opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
MY PRAYER ON NATIONAL PRAYER DAY
by Jaxhawk Thursday, May 01, 2008 http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBoIzIbMToI/AAAAAAAAC4k/lihdSsAXkI8/s1600-h/rgipper.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBoHZobMTmI/AAAAAAAAC4U/ElkVIwgzadU/s1600-h/thumbnail.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBnC6YbMTlI/AAAAAAAAC4M/mW1l5hT-wUA/s1600-h/Budapestl.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBoHv4bMTnI/AAAAAAAAC4c/uKerLsF0jj8/s1600-h/jesus.jpg Despite the leftist politics and revisionist agenda, Religion has survived in the USA, because a majority of Americans believe there is an Almighty. The pilgrims did not cross the Atlantic Ocean in wooden boats to get away from religion. They came to America to be able to practice the religion of their choice. Not the Kings choice of religion. The Mayflower sailed from Plymouth, England, September 16 with 101 passengers and a crew of 58. Several babies were born en route. The travelers' first glimpse of the New World was on November 19, near the tip of Cape Cod. The ship landed on the day after Christmas in 1620. The one hundred plus women, children and men were fleeing from persecution for practicing a religion other than the Kings religion! Today we face a growing situation that seeks to erase all semblance of religion from all but our private lives. The lopsided interpretation of Freedom of Religion has been interpreted as Freedom from Religion by the secularist judiciary and too many elected politicians.If we follow that path, it will not be long before we are a pagan society. It is well to remember that President Ronald Reagan declared May 1st as the National Day of Prayer on 6 May 1982. President Reagan offered these words: “Today, prayer is still a powerful force in America, and our faith in God is a mighty source of strength. Our Pledge of Allegiance states that we are ‘one nation under God,’ and our currency bears the motto, ‘In God We Trust.’ The morality and values such faith implies are deeply embedded in our national character. Our country embraces those principles by design, and we abandon them at our peril. Yet in recent years, well-meaning Americans in the name of freedom have taken freedom away. For the sake of religious tolerance, they’ve forbidden religious practice in the classrooms. The law of this land has effectively removed prayer from our classrooms. How can we hope to retain our freedom through the generations if we fail to teach our young that our liberty springs from an abiding faith in our Creator?” source: The Patriot Post It is my prayer that the nation that was founded by pilgrims seeking a place to freely practice their religion will return to belief in the Almighty, and the sanctity of life! Life is a precious gift from God, and it begins not when we are born, but at the moment of conception. It does not end until the end of our "natural" lives. This is the truth as understood by anyone who has seen a sonogram of a baby in the womb with a beating heart at one month of gestation! My prayer is for peace among all nations and the fellowship of all men and women. Not the division we have today between the races and religions that believe they must convert or kill all who don't believe their faith. I pray the peace activists, who claim that we are fighting in Iraq because of oil, will join me and others who know we can be independent of the Arabs and their oil. If only the Congress allows the drilling of ANWAR, off shore as the Chinese are now preparing to do, and the drilling in the oil shale rich Dakotas. Allowing the first oil refinery to be built since the 1960's would help also. If we really want peace on this earth, I pray we allow the spirit of the Almighty to enter our lives, and turn away from the secular culture that includes hedonism, narcissism and self love with no concern for our neighbor. I pray that feminists realize that their freedom of choice is not a freedom at all, but a license to kill an unborn person in what should be the safest place in the world. A woman's womb! I pray that Americans wake up and realize that the decimation of food grains for more profit in the bio-fuel industry will, if not stopped, cause famine and death around the world. I pray that men and women of the "cloth" will realize that the pulpit is a place to preach love for your neighbor, not hate for America and people of a different skin color. I pray for the conversion of Communist China and Communist North Korea with the restoration of human rights. I pray that those of the Muslim faith, who are "moderates", publicly condemn the violence caused by the terrorist element of their faith, so the rift between Muslims, Christians and Jews can be healed. And a trusting relationship begun. I pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. And I pray that a lasting peace can be established between the Iranians, Palestinians and Israel, before the world erupts in a nuclear holocaust! Amen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 1, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: religion Opinions Category: prayers Opinions Category: war Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.